Every Valentine's Day
by Faye-Naruse
Summary: Every Valentine’s Day, Shuichi tries his hardest to satisfy Eiri, one way or another. But this year, he’s trying something else…


A/N: Happy (belated) Valentine's Day! I hope V-Day went well for you all.

* * *

Every Valentine's Day

Every Valentine's Day, Shuichi tries his hardest to satisfy Eiri, one way or another. He'll bring him chocolates or other presents and shower the unwilling blond with affection all day, then surprise him at night with something to "spice up" their sex life.

In the years the two have been together, Eiri has come to expect the unexpected on February 14th. Shuichi has brought home a range of presents, odd to exquisite, and a whole arsenal of sex toys, some of which were almost overly successful (and he made sure to save for later occasions) and others that terrified Eiri with their bizarreness.

The latter was bad. Bad, bad, bad. The expression Shuichi made when Eiri went off on him about it, sputtering angrily and blushing in embarrassment from the suggestion of using such a thing, pissed him off even more. It was clear to him that Shuichi had too much fun toying with him like that.

Eiri became livid at the thought of letting the 'harassment' continue, but he knew he wouldn't be able to stop it. Because he knew, he knew only too well, dammit, that Shuichi really was trying his hardest to please him, whether or not things worked out.

Eiri had endured all the glomps and smothering, and the overabundance of (mostly) useless presents because he can tell from Shuichi's expression and body language that he chose to do and buy everything while thinking completely of him, and only him. While he doesn't understand how someone can keep doing such embarrassing things every year, he can't help but feel a little touched by Shuichi's effort (not that he would ever admit so). If the brat wasn't putting his all into making Eiri happy, the blond knows he wouldn't put up with all the little quirks and ups and downs that come with their Valentine's Day.

Even though Eiri had come to not mind the 14th much any longer (somehow), this year he was prepared again. To take it all in with the usual amount of complaints, instead of the excessive banter bouncing around inside the walls of his head. To endure _everything_.

But this Valentine's Day, there was nothing. No burnt breakfast after a morning quickie, no extra kisses or hugs, not even greetings that were more zealous than the usual. Shuichi didn't even take the day off from work like he normally did. The day began like any other. Eiri had to look at the calendar on the wall and his laptop three times then check the news on their television before he could truly believe it was Valentine's Day.

The blond brushed it off, pushing it to the back of his mind, and set to work. But it kept nagging at him as his fingers rested on the keyboard. There was obviously some sort of conspiracy at work here, or maybe Shuichi just didn't realize what day it was.

That had to be it, Eiri decided by the time the pink-haired boy came home. His jaw nearly dropped when Shuichi brought up Tohma's annual Valentine's Day party, reminding him to get ready for it soon. The blond was actually a little worried now.

"Are you all right, Shuichi?" Eiri asked suspiciously with narrowed eyes.

"I'm so happy, Yuki's worried about me," Shuichi said sarcastically with a roll of the eyes and an unknowable smile. Eiri was unsure of how to respond. Should he hit him just to make sure there wasn't something wrong with him? The damned brat had been awfully cheeky lately; he should have known better than to expect a proper answer.

A few hours later, they slid into Eiri's Mercedes. Eiri, in a black blazer and blue dress shirt with an open collar, and Shuichi, in olive jeans and a tight black hoodie mostly covered by a puffy navy vest, arrived at the party looking flashy but perhaps a little put out from the awkward silence of the car ride to the studio.

Shuichi absently wondered why Eiri hadn't put up a fight this year about going to Tohma's 'Valentine's Day party'. The CEO of NG held one every year, for reasons unknown. Sakano had said that Tohma suggested it one year and they had simply had one ever since. Even so, people came (Tohma invited only close friends and the bands he had signed), not too many, but enough so that the whole thing was easily manageable within NG's large, high-ceilinged lobby.

Once Shuichi's eyes met with those of his band mates, he ran over to them excitedly while Eiri slouched over to an empty couch in the corner of the room. He sighed heavily when he saw Tohma automatically beeline through the crowd towards him the moment he spotted him.

"Nice to see you here, Eiri-san," his brother-in-law said with appraising eyes.

"I only come because you always insist I do. You know I don't enjoy these things," Eiri drawled dully. He swiped a wine glass off a tray someone was carrying. He sipped from it with bored eyes. "Stop inviting me every year."

"Ah, but Eiri-san, if I know that you will come if I invite you, of course I will." Tohma smiled mysteriously. It irritated the blond, but he didn't have the will to argue at that moment.

"Go away." He glared at the opposing wall.

"At least greet your sister. She's here too, you know. And so is your brother."

Eiri scoffed. "What the hell is Tatsuha doing here?"

"Sakuma-san invited him, apparently. He's been clinging to him possessively all night. If he makes Sakuma-san cry, I am kicking him out," Tohma said with an underlying tone of bitterness.

Eiri chuckled. "It's entertaining to see you get aggravated over him."

"There you are, Eiri! I thought you wouldn't have come," Mika called out of nowhere, squeezing between an annoyed-looking couple a few feet from the couch.

Eiri rolled his eyes. "I came last year, didn't I?" A pause. "Are you drunk already?"

"How rude! I'm only a little buzzard," she slurred. "Heh heh, buzzard. I meant _buzzed_, 'a course."

Tohma's eyebrows pulled together when he noticed how unsteady his wife was on her feet. He stood, sliding a sly finger around her glass and slipping it from her grip.

"Perhaps we should go closer to the stage? A few bands should be playing soon, including Bad Luck," he said, leading his wife away after a glance over his shoulder at the novelist.

"Oh really? Well then, let's go," Eiri heard Mika say, sounding completely distracted.

A few drinks later, Eiri listened tentatively to his lover's familiar voice flow from across the lobby, resounding off the walls. The background music and cheers were loud, but after a few minutes they mellowed and a romantic ballad spilled into the room. Eiri automatically recognized it; he knew all of Shuichi's songs better than he was willing to admit. He imagined Shuichi searching the room for him, a disappointed look touching his expression when he didn't find him, but Eiri remained where he was. For all he knew, Shuichi was upset with him for something or other.

Halfway through a Nittle Grasper song, Eiri began to nod off. A tap on the shoulder made him raise his head from the arm of the couch, glaring.

"Hey," Shuichi said with a small smile as he sat down beside him. His forehead shined with a sheen of sweat, his eyes excited, cheeks flushed slightly. Eiri leaned back.

"Hey." It was silent as Shuichi fiddled with his wine glass.

"So have you been sitting here all night?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh."

"So what's going on here? You're not mad at me anymore or something?" Eiri said with a slight burst of exasperation, not bothering to hide his irritation.

"I'm not mad at you, Eiri," Shuichi replied. Despite the fact that something seemed to be lurking beneath his smile, he appeared genuinely surprised at Eiri's small explosion.

"Well then, what's wrong with you today? On this day of all days, you're not all…" Eiri trailed off, searching for the right words. But then, just as he looked to the side, his chin was forced forward. In a rush, he realized Shuichi had mounted him, straddling him in one swift moment. His eyes widened at the close proximity of the singer's flushed face, closing in.

After leaving a hot breath on Eiri's lips, the pink-haired boy stole them in his own. He took his lover's face into his hands, delving deeper. He angled him closer, pressing their bodies into each other. They pulled away panting, and the blond felt his temper rise.

"What the hell was that?!"

"The problem is," Shuichi paused to meet their eyes, a sly smile twitching at the corners of his lips, "that I want you so badly, I don't know what to do."

He leaned forward, moving his lips near Eiri's overly sensitive ear, close enough that the blond could feel his breath again. The blond shivered unwillingly.

"Please, _take me_," Shuichi whispered with a genuine sense of urgency. He shifted his body, rubbing their hips against each other with exaggerated slowness.

Eiri swore that if the brat wasn't being so goddamn sexy, he would have punched his lights out for giving him a hard-on at a party.

"You little brat," Eiri murmured against Shuichi's lips, kissing him fiercely.

--

A few days later, things had completely returned to their normal state, much to Eiri's annoyance. The next time he got the chance, he demanded an answer.

"So what the hell was that about on Valentine's Day? Why were you acting so weird? I either missed something or your idiocy is getting to me," he said harshly, glowering at his lover as he walked in the door from work.

Shuichi laughed and shrugged. "I just felt like doing something different this year."

"Hmph."

When Eiri turned his back, the pink-haired boy stared predatorily at him. He pounced, clinging to him by wrapping his legs around the blond's back.

"Argh! What the hell are you doing?! Get off of me!" Eiri tried to shake him off, but the boy resisted.

Shuichi licked the back of his lover's ear lustfully. "Did my plan work then?"

Eiri gave an exasperated sigh and a shiver from the sensitive touch. "What do you think, dumbass? I didn't exactly rush back here to finish my work."

Shuichi cheered, easily landing on his feet when he jumped back down.

"I knew it would!"

"Oh please, don't let your head get too big now."

"As long as I made Yuki happy, I'm happy!"

"Who said I was happy? You're still here, how could I be?"

A pause. Shuichi chuckled.

"Oh Yuki," he said, shaking his head, "you think I haven't seen through your act? I know you love me!"

Eiri sighed again, going back into his office with Shuichi right behind him. The wagging of a tail could almost be heard.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Yuki!"

"You, too…brat."

* * *

A/N: Does Shuichi seem a little older/mature? If so, great! That's what I was trying to go for. I'm pleasantly surprised this fic ended up so long. I actually started this around V-Day last year then decided to wait another year so I could post it on the day of. But I ended up late anyway :'D

Ahh, it's been a long long time since I wrote a Gravitation fic, so I hope you enjoyed it. Sad to say, this will probably be my last. Except maybe a crossover. Well, thanks for reading! Feedback is much appreciated :)


End file.
